


Ghostly Embrace

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, IgNoct Gift Exchange, M/M, Older IgNoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: Written for Spelldaggered as part of the Ignoct Gift Exchange :D Happy New Year!“You should be celebrating,” A warm voice says from his left, startling him from his thoughts was a featherlight touch to his shoulder.“You’ll have to forgive me Majesty, but I don’t quite feel up to it.”“Iggy” Noctis chides “Just this once, please, try to enjoy yourself.”“Perhaps I do not wish to!” Ignis snaps before dropping his head into his hands with a sigh “Forgive me. I did not mean to shout at you.”“It’s alright.” But it isn’t. It can’t possibly be alright. “





	Ghostly Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spelldaggered as part of the Ignoct Gift Exchange :D Happy New Year!

If there was one thing that never ceased to amaze Ignis, it was the resilience of the human race. Listening to the cacophony of sounds, the laughter of children and the joyful singing of their parents, one could almost forget that they had just survived a decade of darkness and desperation. That not months earlier they had been on the verge of famine, the lack of sunlight having killed off a large portion of the fauna and flora, whilst the UV lights over time ruined the nutritional value of the crops they did manage to grow. 

He had long since accepted that his sight would never return, such was the price of wielding the power of the Kings, and moved beyond wishing for even a little vision. However, sitting on a bench, or what he presumed was one, listening to the sounds of the joyful New Year’s celebrations occurring around him; Ignis once again felt his throat tighten and the longing return. Somewhere out there, among the throngs of people, were Gladio, Prompto and Iris. Early that evening he’d waved them off, telling them to enjoy themselves and celebrate, that he was more than content to rest a while and listen. He was not content. In truth, he had not been since Noctis had been taken into the Crystal all those years ago.

“You should be celebrating,” A warm voice says from his left, startling him from his thoughts was a featherlight touch to his shoulder. 

“You’ll have to forgive me Majesty, but I don’t quite feel up to it.” 

“Iggy” Noctis chides “Just this once, please, try to enjoy yourself.”

“Perhaps I do not wish to!” Ignis snaps before dropping his head into his hands with a sigh “Forgive me. I did not mean to shout at you.”

“It’s alright.” But it isn’t. It can’t possibly be alright. “Gladio’s walked past ten times in the last hour, he stops, looks at you and carries on.” Noctis comments, brushing up against Ignis’ side so gently that the movement could almost have been mistaken as the gentle caress of the wind. “He’s worried, they all are.”

“They’ve been worried since Altissia,” Ignis replies sharply “It’s nothing new, but I am perfectly capable of caring for myself.” 

Noctis’ sigh is almost inaudible “You know that’s not what they’re worried about Iggy.” And he does. Both Gladio and Prompto had been less than subtle over the past few months, often appearing on his doorstep without warning and insisting that they spend the days together, insisting that he stay with them for a couple of days. It’s too much. He’s hardly about to throw himself from the top of the Citadel, there’s still far too much work to be done and a world in need of fixing. “Ignis?” Noctis prompts. 

“I’m fine,” The lie rolls smoothly off his tongue. He’s loathed to admit it but over the past decade he’s become something of a liesmith, in another life a most admirable trait for the King’s Advisor and Spy Master, in this one? A detriment to his own physical and mental health if he’s completely honest with himself. 

Somewhere among the crowd, a child screams in laughter and Ignis automatically curls in on himself, reaching for a weapon he knows will not appear. He hasn’t felt the smooth, familiar texture of his daggers in close to six months, the weapons having been stored in the Armiger at the time of the Accursed’s demise. The hand on his shoulder moves and Ignis finds himself held in a gentle embrace. 

“You’re safe,” Noctis says softly, close to his ear “It was a little girl. Her sister grabbed her from behind.” While not necessarily needed, the explanation is most welcome as it successfully calms his rapidly beating heart. “It’s nearly midnight,” He continues on, “There’ll be fireworks soon.” It’s a warning disguised as an off-hand comment, that should he need to hide away from the undoubtedly loud noises that are to come there is little time to do so.

“I suspect Prompto will come and collect me before then, or at least shortly afterwards.” Ignis replies calmly. Fireworks are of no concern, he’d already sat through several shows since the coming of the Dawn. Silence descends upon them as Ignis returns to listening to the crowds, content in the arms of his partner. 

After what feels like hours but in reality cannot be more than a few minutes, the musicians had only just finished their most recent song, Noctis speaks once again “I was going to propose you know.” His heart is suddenly in his throat and Ignis finds himself lost for words. “Before I went into the Crystal I had it set in my mind, once Ardyn was dead and I was on the throne, I was going to take you to the top of the Citadel and propose. Dino made the ring for me before we went to Altissia.” Why is Noctis telling him this? Did he want to cause him yet more pain? “Couldn’t imagine myself being with anyone else, not after everything we’d been through.” A tear rolls down his cheek, shortly followed by several others. “I love you Ignis, always have done and always will.” 

“I love you too,” He chokes out, barely able to speak past the lump that has formed in his throat, “Gods I love you Noct.” Ignis moves to take hold of one of the hands resting on his stomach but is only met with the familiar heavy fabric of his coat. His head drops and the tears flow freely now, accompanied by barely restrained sobs. “I cannot do this without you.”

“Yes you can,” Noctis whispers into his ear, one ethereal hand moving up to hold his cheek “You’re stronger than you know Iggy, but you’ve got to want it. You’ve got to move on, forge your own path and find some happiness for yourself.”

“Happiness?” He cries through his tears “How am I meant to find happiness when you’ve gone to the one place I cannot follow?!” The music and voices of Insomnia’s citizens fade into the background, drowned beneath the sound of his own sobs. 

“Because I know you,” Noctis says firmly “You’re Ignis Stupeo Scientia and you’re the most stubborn, most wonderful man I know. You aren’t one to give up because things are tough. If it’d been me who lost his eyesight, I know I’d have just said fuck it and given up. I’d have let the world go to hell in a handbasket because I wouldn’t have cared; between losing dad, Luna and then my eyes? There’s no way I’d have kept going. You though? You lost just as much as I did, even more, and you kept going. You put on the Ring of the Lucii, knowing full well that it would probably kill you, you fought Ardyn, Ardyn, because he threatened me! While I slept, you fought. You fought back and came out stronger than any of us.” He pauses and Ignis feels a familiar pair of lips ghost of his cheek. “You deserve to be happy Ignis, and if you can’t do it for yourself, do it for me.” 

“Noct-” Ignis pauses. What could he possibly say to that?

“I wish things could have been different Iggy, I really do. In another life, you’d be my husband and I’d spend every moment trying to make you happy. But right now? In this life, I need you to be strong.” Noctis whispers “I need you to keep going and carry on. It’s going to be hard but that’s why you have the others. They’re your brothers just as much as they were mine Ignis. Let them help you.” Ignis sobs once again, desperately seeking the physical contact that he knows he will not find. “I love you so gods damned much Iggy.” And now he’s sure there are tears in Noctis’ voice “So much. When the time does come I’ll be waiting for you, but you’ve got to promise me that you won’t do anything stupid. That you’ll take care of yourself and try to be happy.”

“I promise,” He croaks out through his tears “I promise.” The arms around his body move away “Noct!” He stumbles to his feet and almost immediately goes crashing to his knees, “Noct!” He throws one arm out in the hopes of reaching the spectre, only to feel said hand he engulfed by coldness and a pair of icy lips touch his skin. 

“I love you.” Noctis repeats once more before the chill fades away entirely. Ignis lurches forward, gasping for breath and grabbing hold of the wooden structure he’d been sitting on. He can barely hear Gladio’s voice calling out his name, it’s only when a pair of warm arms surround him does he fight back. No! Their shared body heat is quickly removing Noctis’ chill. 

“Iggy!” Gladio shouts, fighting back against the hands digging into his face “Iggy stop!” 

“He was here!” He protests “Noct! Noctis!” Later he’ll look back on that moment and be appalled by his frantic behaviour, and the subsequent cuts he leaves upon Gladiolus’ face. To his credit, Gladio doesn’t say anything further, he simply tucks Ignis’ arms up against his chest and holds him tightly as the fireworks signalling the start of the new year go off around them.

“It’s alright Iggy,” He soothes “It’s alright.” It’s not. It never will be. However, curled up in Gladio’s embrace, he notices a distinct weight on his left hand and upon inspection, he realises exactly what it is. A simple gold band. A ring. Bringing it up to his face he kisses it and thinks to himself that while he will never be alright, he might just be able to be okay.


End file.
